The invention relates to a clutch disc, especially for a friction clutch in a motor vehicle. The invention further relates to a method for the production of the clutch disc and to a blank for its hub. From DE-OS 2,220, 657 a clutch disc for a motor vehicle friction clutch is known which clutch disc comprises a hub which is set non-rotatably--but axially displaceably by means of an internal toothing upon a gear shaft, and a hub disc which is firmly connected with the hub. The connection takes place through a profiling of the two parts which is made substantially play-free. An axial stop is provided for the hub disc and the axial and circumferential connection of the two parts takes place by a material deformation action on the hub in such a way that in part hub material is brought plastically into the interspaces of the profiling, with formation of a further axial stop by deformed material.
The hub of the known clutch disc had to be produced exactly by expensive chip-removing methods. Before the plastic deformation of the hub material, the toothing zones both of the hub and of the hub disc had for the one part to be produced as far as possible without play, for the other part they should also still be easy to fit.
It is the object of the present invention to be able to produce the hub hub disc component, and assemble it into a unit so that satisfactory function is guaranteed, with the minimum possible production expense.